


【FF14|于桑】My Rust（END）

by cacata



Series: FF14-于桑/UriThan/ウリサン-短篇 [58]
Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: M/M, top!Urianger
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-16
Updated: 2020-05-16
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:14:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24953599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cacata/pseuds/cacata
Summary: *一位不便透露的黑狗血深残过激R18有抹布有群P有插尿道管有失禁点梗经过一个月冷静期决定外发我菜我搞不出很Yellow的Feeling我就混个更。*3.x某某某某某。*R18禁止未成年人进入且即使成年了也请避雷哔哩哔哩哔哩哔哩哔哩哔哩*关联前情可选【FF14|于桑】枕下陷阱（END）
Relationships: Urianger Augurelt/Thancred Waters
Series: FF14-于桑/UriThan/ウリサン-短篇 [58]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1515380
Kudos: 10





	【FF14|于桑】My Rust（END）

【1】

下起了雷暴雨，屋里没有关窗。风大，雨点顺风砸进屋。屋檐和墙角下排水沟发霉的废水被掀起，泛出腐烂蛋白质的臭味。

于里昂热无暇关窗或拉上窗帘，霹雳一闪，他能透过镜子看到自己的脸变成青白色。在他面前的桑克瑞德也是。区别就在于，他看到的桑克瑞德，没有镜像的间隔。

噩梦要是失去梦的屏障，就像解开铁链放出铁笼的……啊。于里昂热没有继续描述面前场景的力气了。不管失去屏障的恶梦会变成什么，桑克瑞德都是那个东西。

他希望自己五感隔绝，对男人的要求不闻不问。但他能做到的仅是紧紧合上嘴，而桑克瑞德的话语已在屋内，和窗外的腐臭味一起扩散。

“来这么操我吧。”男人狼狈地伏着，“求你了。”

【2】

许多人解决创伤的方式是遗忘，但小部分人仍需利用创伤，故而遗忘不了。像桑克瑞德反复回忆的“那件事”，每每提起都因细节不足而面临困窘。他们以为那是“一瞬间”的转变，而那一瞬间到底发生了什么，总有填补不尽的坑洞充斥，久而久之，绝大多数人——这绝大多数人的所有人都出于公务——再无奈也无法再细问，并将它封入档案，对未能深入挖掘“至今极少数从高阶无影的凭依中生还的标本”记忆还原全过程遗憾不已。而当事双剑士付之一笑，说抱歉了没有帮上忙。

于里昂热打定主意，绝不做声，看男人如何在自己脚边深深地蜷曲身体。

说“为什么不拒绝他人的提问”、“为什么时至今日还会老话重提”毫无意义。尽管相距时间有些长，也几乎不曾揭秘，但迟到不代表消失。

精灵屏住呼吸。那人已像服药过量，面色潮红且两眼迷离。不过于里昂热确信对方是清醒的，正因清醒，才提得出这样让他为难的要求。证据是桑克瑞德解开裤腰时并未勃起，性器萎靡垂着。男人诱惑似地缓慢眨眼，却也不马上去唤醒下体，而是慢慢伸开一些，仰躺过去，目光飘起，对着天花板吐出一小节舌头，一手在腹下划着肚脐、鼠蹊和性器两侧，另一手则揉起胸膛，微微挺高、把肌肉揉向中心时拔着乳尖。

于里昂热明白它的含义，目不转睛盯着在男人乳晕边发亮的汗珠。

【3】

削弱人类自身的以太是第一步。只有削弱了，才容得下无影灵魂高浓度的以太。这本是个普通人类男性，既无光之加持也无大魔法师们特殊的灵魂防御技法加持，按说这一步不应太难才对。但他们忘了这名男性身边的人，在这名男性身上发现了守护的术，直接将较低阶级无影的力量排除在外。于是将术法力量加倍、对应药物也加量是必然结果；而后他们发觉还要面对这名男性自身的意志力。

『没关系。』在场的高阶无影指示，『把下一道程序提前。』

屋里就此多了不同身份、性别和种族的人。一部分负责技术——将味觉、嗅觉、触觉等通过药物、电击和不同方式击打刺激出来——一部分负责利用技术实施结果布下另一种陷阱。

于是有了对桑克瑞德来说不知从何提起的糜烂记忆。

【4】

他大力揉起胸肌，赞叹那天身上女人的手法是其他交好不曾有过的优秀，能让他重新认识自己身体在性交上的素质。它的弹性，桑克瑞德说，乳头“眨眼间就硬得比小弟弟还快”。在药物效果下对女人乳房与男性肌肉相贴时软硬差别的尖锐识别以及后续反应、腹肌间裹挟不住却一定会奋力保持下来的交缠热度、汗水融合的爽快、疲劳和疼痛得到抚慰的触摸、令人不耐渴求委身其中的热切和温柔。但他明知道这不应该，他是无法拒绝，当几条舌头和手指缠着他的性器时，他也发现自己正舔舐她们的下体并吸吮从中分泌出的体液。他对所有的气味和味道抱有足够清晰的认知，对于里昂热说，做特务工作的女人浪起来不会比妓女差到哪去，甚至能做得更好；她们知道怎样让自己的下体光是闻起来就吸引人……只是没想到有那么多。

“我没想到能有那么多。”桑克瑞德吮吸着两根指头，翻起身爬向精灵，嫌弃精灵衣摆在肚脐周围画一圈，咬开裤头绑带，“真糟糕，换成你的话怎么办……”

他用舌尖托起于里昂热安静的性器，拢着嘴唇从龟头含起，假意粗糙不顺，加深皮肤褶皱一节节往里推入，到中段时又忽然捋顺它，抚着双囊轻轻刺戳铃口。他又跪得端端正正，膝头微张，臀部用标准的节奏前后摆动。

这时已有其他男性加入了交媾。在他必须照指令服侍时，身下则插入别的女人。被烘热的气息里混进了雄性体味。因对方体型高大，这股体味压倒性地猛烈。

“啊……呀。”

桑克瑞德痴迷地吞吐，头部和肢体各有高超技巧如恍惚闪动的眼神与响亮的啵滋啵滋声，显示他如此沉溺同时被女人满足和满足另一个男人的感觉。

“你肯定想象不到。”将于里昂热的性器打磨生硬期间男人着迷地叙述，“感官解放后被投进餮宴的快乐。”

【5】

大部分时候他是被满足的那一个。由数条女性肢体包围组成的温柔乡是多少男人梦寐以求的。乳房罩着他的脸，甚至给他在幼年时从未有过概念、成年后亦不敢同等回忆的吸吮母乳的机会，并用阴唇缠绕阴茎的方式告诉他如此背德，混淆了母亲与姘头的概念。而桑克瑞德并未，也无法在意——他满意女人亲吻自己脖子和乳尖的柔和触感，亦仿佛被吸进絮絮讲述睡前童话的被窝，获得了一个能同时担任母亲、姐姐和情人的女人——而后那人骑上他的腰。

“她们叫我乖孩子。”桑克瑞德亲吻着于里昂热的腰下和腿，像爱抚一个孩子那般一点点啄着柱体，“啊……乖孩子，于里昂热。”

可他自己还是没有勃起。性器虽已隐隐抬头，却昭示男人抗拒性的认知——不管那是不是母亲、姐姐或情人，那股香甜的味道、温柔的触感和不断沿着身体爬行的欲望都是错的。

桑克瑞德撇开阴茎两侧毛发，猛地吞到喉头。

【6】

另一部分则是被使用。男性的加入意味着行动方式与女性完全相反。在一方侍奉期间，从后方侵袭来的是粗暴凌辱。

桑克瑞德停了几秒，合上眼睛，开始在给于里昂热口交时自主开拓后方。他流了很多汗，脸色发白，但没有让动作犹豫，甚至逐渐发出含有饥渴意味的呻吟，不住刺激喉部收缩，抵着于里昂热的腰一边用力攥紧阴囊，好像也想用下唇碰到它和含住它似地努力向前伸着脖子，拉开腰部线条。手够到后穴很快插入两指，看起来并不顺利，于里昂热能从男人眉毛拧皱出的折痕深度判断出疼痛度，险些开口阻止。而桑克瑞德只在喉头吞了一下，一手忽然将于里昂热的腰推得朝自己口中一顶，似乎借势把身体驱往身后手指，而后发出一声命中红心的低喃。

于里昂热几乎能通过下体这一点皮肤接触感受到男人传达来的快感，如同洒进汤里的细腻面粉，面对汤面腾起的雾，还留恋手里薄薄残留触觉。他见桑克瑞德面色也是一片潮红，稍吐出性器搓了搓，掳走龟头滴落的晶亮液体，食用芝士焗面似地扯出一条长丝，不禁攥起了袍子角。

“怎么……这么黏。”桑克瑞德甜甜地亲了亲这根性器，“这样也不肯说话？”他露出令于里昂热说不清是抱憾还是讥嘲，亦或无趣的神情，“你要丢下我了。”男人说得像是“本该如此”，点了点头，“你想丢下我。”

不等于里昂热判断要不要说“不是啊”，桑克瑞德自己倒向一边，抓起短刀。

“是和不是不要用嘴说，于里昂热。用行动占有目标，那些无影比你厉害得多……”

自政变后桑克瑞德再无如此放荡过。那些忙碌时日里他显得封闭、拘谨，颇具五年前恩师新丧的模样。谁——连于里昂热——也不知道哪个更好：五年前的桑克瑞德，和眼前这一个将刀柄舔湿、毫不留情塞进穴口并动情呼唤他名字的男人。疑惑多得以至于于里昂热怀疑自己的性欲从何而来，是愤怒还是失望，也许是被只存在在男人记忆里、不沾他分毫的催情药传染，是一种无关“愿不愿”的生理反应；也许是单纯的憎恨。

那些会把桑克瑞德每个关键都用作性交工具的男人；每一根贴在桑克瑞德嘴唇、脖子、胸口、伤疤等等任何一处皮肤上的舌头，他想割掉它们；逼迫桑克瑞德开口细数“到底有多少根插在身体里呢”的声音，想消灭它们；浇在桑克瑞德身上和头发上，让每一根发丝都填满淫贱味道的精液，能否抹消它们。他们勒住桑克瑞德的脖子、一旦桑克瑞德从混沌里拔出神便再次灌下药水，用铁环箍住后以低微电压的小棒刺着性器。反折起桑克瑞德身躯后一方紧贴后背肏入，同时其他几人见缝插针地捉住桑克瑞德的手和头，再加上能用的肉体缝隙进行不正常的媾和。那么究竟有多少根生殖器在桑克瑞德身上辗轧过呢？流淌、滴下和干涸的体液又分别属于多少个男人和女人呢？——“啊，于里昂热。”那男人将刀柄捅至离刀刃不足半星寸，张开的两腿为了不让臀肉被割伤而努力紧绷，发着抖，“……不来替我杀掉他们吗？”桑克瑞德又说了一次，“求你了，抱我吧。”

【7】

而他依旧没有勃起。于里昂热垂下头，仔仔细细观察桑克瑞德低迷的器官，两只掰开马眼旁的嫩皮，伸出舌尖在凹陷处打了一转。

他听见男人扔开短刀的声音。“啊啊。拜托你。”桑克瑞德试图拿自己的额头碰到于里昂热头顶，“帮我……你想操我来着，对吗？”

于里昂热打了个寒战，手里长针几乎落地。这根针在一切的起始由桑克瑞德交来，针头戳不破任何东西，但它被桑克瑞德赋予了与常理迥异的意义。

他捋直了男人的性器，瞄准孔洞将这根针垂直贯下。贯入半截时桑克瑞德失了边线似地叫了一声，差点全身横向一侧，吓得于里昂热连忙抬脸捕捉对方的嘴唇堵上，顺着后颈的发尾安抚下来，并在确保不会伤到什么的前提下继续推着长针尾部，直至桑克瑞德的舌头突然在他嘴里一僵，人也猛烈地发起抖来瘫软下去。于里昂热接住男人肩膀，再次用唇舌抚慰那根阴茎，抹掉侧边泌出的液体，轻轻揉了揉双囊，滴下几滴唾液后匀开。

他从下方起步，搓宏男人两腿内侧，咬着它不让男人只把注意力留在被针体挺直的阴茎上，再一寸寸吻过膝窝，忽又曳着唾液回到阴囊上，濡湿草丛后来到小腹，双手形同鞠水，揉几下男人的臀瓣再捧起腰。他在紧张吸气往里缩的肚脐上吮吻，仿佛这下方果真孕育着生命。但他也知道那场不人道的混交已进行到高潮处，被当做工具的男人自我认知已近摧毁，仅是极力顺应上位者要求力争容纳更多入侵的器官或物什，最后将从生命变为另一个灵魂。

“是我。”于里昂热吻上桑克瑞德胸膛，含着乳尖吮了吮，滋滋响了两声，“……我来救你。”精灵听到对方嘶嘶噎住，侧过脸贴上胸口，捕获底下沉沉的鼓动，“我可以拿回它们，只要你告诉我都在哪里。”

心跳声好像静了一下。“全部。”而后桑克瑞德平静答道。

“那就全部。”于里昂热一手扶稳了男人的腰，弹弹柱体，“它变硬了。认出我了吗？”

“在等你啊。”

“唔。”

于里昂热微微侧过视线，注视着它同时挖了几下男人的后穴。“看着它。”他指示道，“我要进去了。”

桑克瑞德抬起上身的动作迫不及待，等看清嵌入身体的性器的主人又冒出某种崩溃似的啜泣声，叫了句痛，颤颤地想碰到自己的性器。但于里昂热捏着男人手腕皮肤拉向自己，盯着对方两眼，下身一进一出地蠕动着往里送。

“快点……”

“慢点。”于里昂热舔着他的脖子，“会很慢。”

精灵特意碾了碾前列腺。男人性器里的针碰到的和精灵碰到的同时作用，令俘虏哀叫起来。“快点，拜托……”桑克瑞德恳求，“他们都进来了。他们都在里面。”他大睁双眼，生理性的泪水挂在眼眶下，紧张与期待使他不敢乱动，在于里昂热臂弯里硬硬的一长条，只顺着精灵从刺青舔上耳垂的方向歪着头，“都在里面……”

“我会把他们都赶走。”于里昂热含着他的耳垂回答，又插入一些，“忍住……放松。”其实男人内里已急切裹着插入的性器了，但于里昂热依旧不足地要求，啃着对方耳廓低语，“放松，全部吞下去。……前面的也是……”他扶起桑克瑞德的手搭在身前，告诉他那根针还差一点没顶，“请把我给你的一切和你给我的一切都吞下去。”

桑克瑞德抖着手指，撑起眼皮看清那根黑色的针尾。“啊。”他轻声喃喃两句，“于里昂热。”

“我在这里。”

精灵在桑克瑞德咬牙压紧针尾之时按着他的肩，搂紧后下身没到顶。那男人叫得仿佛被扎破了的气球，身躯大幅一仰，又本能扯住于里昂热的背和臂膀，未被体重压住的腿缠绕上来。

此时那些侵犯过他的男人做到哪里了呢？于里昂热直将阴茎强撞开肠壁对极限后方的阻挡才动第一下，感到吸附来的肉壁半推半就且诉说着痛苦，身下男人不住抽气而性器前端抵着他的腰腹，当他抽送第二下、腰间同时与桑克瑞德的性器碰撞时桑克瑞德快要咬住舌头了，内部反馈如同卷上猎物的流沙。

“不要闭眼。”于里昂热拉着男人的长发朝后扯下，迫使对方扬起头，便于他掠走刺青与喉结，“只要闭眼，他们就不会走。”

“咿……啊……”

“不要闭眼。请不要闭眼……”

他看着桑克瑞德眯起湿湿的两眼含着舌尖，想咬却不敢用力咬住，整张脸憋得泛红但那小块舌尖是被箍住了的深红，不禁探去两只逗弄它，得到它的追逐，追到了便吸入一截，嘬得啵啵轻响。当于里昂热说“要开始了”时桑克瑞德便吮着指头可怜兮兮地点头，似乎并不觉得其实早已开始却被说成现在才开始有什么问题。而后他拧着于里昂热的后脑短发闷哼着，与下体交合的黏腻水声相比只因于里昂热离发声器官太近才听得清；期间于里昂热有意抽出被吮吸的指头，按着男人下唇询问：“他们还在哪里？”桑克瑞德迷怔怔地看了看他。

“于里昂热？啊、啊啊啊……嗯……于里……昂热。”

于里昂热抚着男人额发，另一手在对方腰上揉捏几下，猛地攥住那根僵直的、被封堵了射出口的生殖器：“还有多少人在你身体里？”

“一个。”桑克瑞德被精灵按压铃口的行为逼得翻折开腿，“……一个……有三根。”

于里昂热数了数，点点头。“会有第四根。”他数完数字，在男人胸前留了一块新的牙印，再舔过一转后方在男人唇瓣上合起嘴，“我眼、我舌、我欲望的剑……你要全部接受吗，桑克瑞德？”

他说不清男人喉腔里哼出的呻吟是回答还是只是呻吟罢了。他也怕桑克瑞德突然改变主意，回到那个拒绝所有人帮助的状态中。那时桑克瑞德除了浸满淫欲的躯壳以外什么都不给。而当桑克瑞德想要，于里昂热却不确信自己是否给得正确。

他只知道桑克瑞德渴望用他的影子将其他人覆盖过去。

于里昂热攥紧那根性器不断冲刺，感受掌心一块滚烫的铁，下体落入的窠巢则逐渐柔软下去，口中所含肉块似乎亦失去了支撑意识，瘫在他的唇上。他认为这是怀抱温度过高所致，譬如桑克瑞德正在涣散开去的瞳孔焦点。他又有了一种阴毒想法，不予对方顺畅换气的机会，固执地将那根瘫软舌头再往自己这侧吸来一点，架起男人两臂撞上墙壁，那便是桑克瑞德抽搐起来，这痉挛抖动除了墙壁以外全归他所有。于里昂热清楚痉挛的意义，却在长针与马眼持平的针尾上多抠两下，换来桑克瑞德失控的闷哼，脖颈折得喉结快要顶破皮肤，口腔借机脱离精灵的挟制但又忘了呼吸，徒劳地翻起眼白，再被于里昂热衔回，往里渡气才似乎是有了一线生机。而下体相连处则不论桑克瑞德高潮与否，索求持续，所做一切不过填满而已，但——咕啾、咕啾像将肠液搅拌成药水或啪嗒、啪嗒沉甸甸的囊袋拍击声已渐渐被桑克瑞德当做意识的回响，在呻吟里加入同样节奏又或者是在模仿它们。夹在两人间的阴茎已几次颤抖着表达射精欲望，但被于里昂热故意忽略，甚至不时拂动它，让它的下一次来得更快。

高潮来时于里昂热突将男人两腿掰向与身体近乎平行的两侧，呼唤了一声“桑克瑞德”，让男人也看看那些白浊如何流出穴口。桑克瑞德茫然望着，无意识想抚上自己的性器，却被于里昂热挡开，不做任何提示拔出了长针。

桑克瑞德嘶哑地喘息了一声，倒向精灵、两眼圆睁着痉挛不已，脚趾也大大张开，随着体液——该射出的和不该射出的——浇在地上，跟其他的水分混在一起，于里昂热才注意到他们忘了窗外洒进房间的雨水已蔓延到没有窗的墙角下，烂掉的蛋白质气味被暴雨冲净，现在有了种脱胎换骨的清新。他想叫桑克瑞德起来感受，然而低头再看，那男人已无声息，亦忘了合上腿，淡黄、浅白和无色乱糟糟地在身下汇成一滩，和男人两眼一样仅是徒劳反射着烛光与打破夜色的闪电，没有焦点。

END.


End file.
